Tu meur
by shamra
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'un être tel que moi ai pu se faire aimer d'un ange comme toi? Personne. Notre histoire avait si mal commencée...et pourtant...slash HPLV


Couple : HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**One shot : Tu meur**

****

Qui aurait cru qu'un être tel que moi, avec une âme aussi noire ait pu attirer l'amour d'un ange comme toi ? Tu as su faire fondre la glace qui emprisonnait mon cœur. Certains ont pensé que je t'avais contaminé. Moi je dis que tu m'as ensorcelé. Certes notre histoire n'avait pas excessivement bien commencée. Normal ! Sachant que j'ai essayé de te tuer si peu de temps après ta naissance. J'ai détruis ta vie et celle de ceux que tu aimais. Tu aurais dû me maudire chaque jour de ton existence et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait. Ton cœur débordant d'amour a su aimer le mien dévoré de haine. Allez savoir comment !

Nul autre que toi n'aurais pu voir l'étincelle d'humanité qui se cachait dans mon âme, ou ce qu'il en restait. Ta bonté te perdra, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait déjà fait…Oh au début tu as souhaité ma mort autant que j'ai désiré la tienne. Tu m'as combattu de toutes tes forces mais malgré ton potentiel, tes connaissances étaient loin de suivre et le corps sans l'esprit n'est rien.

Tes vaines tentatives échouaient donc inlassablement. Merlin ! Que je me moquais de toi et de tes faibles capacités, bien qu'une irritante petite voix intérieure me rappelait bien gentiment que cette chétive petite chose devant moi m'avait réduit à l'état de spectre. Cruels tours du destin, je ne sais pas si bien dire…

Et j'ai continué à éliminer tes raisons de vivre les unes après les autres. D'abord cette famille de rouquins insupportables que Lucius exécrait tant. Puis ta sang de bourbe d'amie ; je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais pu t'accoquiner avec une sous race pareille. Et tellement d'autres nuisibles dont les noms m'échappent étant donné leur intérêt des plus limités. Je ressentais ton désespoir et ta haine à travers notre lien mental et je m'en délectais…avant.

Aujourd'hui ta douleur me brise le cœur que tu m'as rendu. Un jour j'ai décidé de te porter le coup fatal. Tu m'avais bien amusé mais le temps de la récréation était révolu et je devais m'occuper de mon projet de domination. J'ai attaqué directement Poudlard, maintenant que le vieux fou ne pouvait plus me mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre et surtout rien venant de toi. Cela a été une véritable partie de plaisir : courir après des étudiants terrorisés, les obliger à tuer leurs propres camarades par peur de mourir, ce qui finissait indéniablement par arriver…

Et toi évidemment. Toi qui m'as combattu vaillamment dans la grande salle aux vues de tous. Tu as résisté 7 minutes et 16 secondes précisément avant que je ne te stupéfixe. Non je ne t'ai pas tué (et aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas…quoique…). J'ai préféré te ramener au château pour jouer avec toi les jours de désoeuvrement.

Il s'est passé deux semaines avant que je ne décide de venir te rendre une petite visite et lorsque je suis entré dans la cellule une colère sourde est montée en moi : tu étais dans un état lamentable, tellement horrible que je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas mort. Mais non le Survivant survivait comme toujours. Pourtant je n'avais pas même posé un petit doigt sur toi. Mes mangemorts étaient donc passés par là. S'il y a bien une chose que j'abhorre par-dessus tout c'est qu'on utilise ce qui m'appartient et tu m'appartenais. Moi seul avais le droit de te torturer ou de te tuer.

J'ai utilisé un sort de lévitation jusqu'à ma chambre : il était hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit dans ce trou puant. Je t'ai installé sur une table et je t'ai soigné. Après t'avoir administré une potion de sommeil (pour éviter ton réveil avant que je ne revienne) je suis allé voir mes serviteurs et les ai sévèrement punis. Il s'avérait que cette chère Bellatrix avait été la plus acharnée. Je lui ai rendu la pareille et je croyais qu'elle avait retenu la leçon. Ensuite j'ai créé une pièce annexée à ma chambre, une sorte de cachot en un peu plus vivable où je pouvais conserver mon jouet à portée de main.

Je ne suis pas venu te voir avant trois jours, le temps que ton corps se remette et que je ne m'ennuie pas trop lors de notre première séance de torture. Finalement mon attente a été bénéfique car je me suis bien défoulé. Les doloris pleuvaient et toi tu hurlais : c'était jouissif sur le moment, je me souviens. Aujourd'hui je m'en veux énormément, ta douleur accélérant sans doute la situation. Je revenais souvent, l'habitude s'installait et à la fin tu étais si accoutumé à la douleur que je devais toujours trouver de nouveaux supplices pour t'arracher quelques cris.

Cependant un jour tout bascula. Mes mangemorts, ces incapables, n'avaient pas été fichus de mater une petite rébellion de 50 misérables paumés qui avaient repris sous leur contrôle une ville, pourtant sans importance. Je suis entré brusquement dans la cellule pour me calmer en te lançant un doloris sans attendre. Il ne te fit que peu d'effet.

« -Une ville, une simple ville et 50 peqnauds nous l'ont ravie sous notre nez, avais je grogné

-Normal avec ceux que vous avez dans vos rangs, il est d'ailleurs étonnant que vous ayez réussi quoi que ce soit avec eux, as-tu ricané

-Ouais des fois je ne demande pourquoi je m'encombre de ces bons à rien, ai-je confirmé en t'envoyant un sectum sempra

-On n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi même, mais on ne peut pas être partout à la fois… »

Et cette étrange discussion avait continué tout au long de la séance. Sans m'en rendre compte l'intensité de mes sorts diminuait comme pour réduire le temps de récupération entre chacune de tes répliques. Le même manège recommença les jours suivants, allant crescendo au fur et à mesure des jours, jusqu'à ce que je vienne même te demander conseil pour une mission. Ton esprit était affûté par des heures de solitude, occupé uniquement à penser, et ta verve vivifiante.

Tu étais le seul (tu l'es toujours mais…) qui osait me tenir tête et me répondait sans trembler de peur. J'en venais à augmenter le rythme de nos séances seulement pour passer plus de temps avec toi, appréciant plus que je ne l'aurais dû ta présence et tes conversations libératrices. Elles devenaient des bouffées d'air frais dans l'atmosphère oppressée qui m'entourait. Les sorts de tortures s'espaçaient peu à peu pour ne devenir qu'occasionnels.

Parfois nos petites discussions se faisaient violentes par nos désaccords et énervé je t'en jetais un pour te faire taire. Tu n'étais plus attaché depuis un certain temps et tu pouvais te dégourdir les jambes dans ton 7 mètres carrés. Bizarrement tu n'as jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour te libérer. A croire que tu t'y plaisais dans cette prison…ce n'était que trop vrai ! Le monde extérieur ne t'avait apporté que problèmes et souffrance. Ici au moins tu savais à quoi t'en tenir et tu n'avais rien à devoir aux autres. Je pense que cette liberté d'être était pour toi un exutoire.

Nous en sommes venus à nous apprécier mutuellement, non avec tous les préjugés qui pesaient sur nous et nos masques mais nous, réellement, sans artifices, ce que nous étions au plus profond de nous. Puis je t'ai rendu sommairement ta liberté : tu étais désormais autorisé à parcourir le château. Evidemment je t'ai testé plusieurs jours mais tu ne t'es jamais sauvé. On aurait dit que tu t'étais attaché peu à peu à cette vie, à moi, comme tu m'avais si bien lié à toi. J'avais interdit à mes mangemorts de t'approcher si bien qu'à part moi, tu ne pouvais dialoguer avec personne et intérieurement je m'en réjouissais.

Une satisfaction égoïste je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier le fait que j'étais le seul à profiter de ta présence, le seul qui pouvait prétendre à ton opinion, le seul qui avait l'honneur de recevoir tes piques, tes crises, tes sourires, ta joie. Moi seul y avais droit et il n'était pas question que ça change. Mais tout ça n'est que broutille face à ce que nous sommes, face à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui car le temps où nous étions ennemis est révolu depuis longtemps.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus Harry Potter le Survivant et Lord Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a simplement nous, deux fous qui envers et contre tout s'aiment plus que tout au monde. La haine s'est transformée en amour, le mépris en affection, la colère en tendresse. Tout ça à cause d'un soir que je ne peux que bénir aujourd'hui. Je regagnais ma chambre après une dure journée quand un cri a déchiré le silence de la nuit. Ordinairement je n'y aurais pas attaché d'importance, il faut bien que mes serviteurs se divertissent de temps en temps, mais là quelque chose m'a retenu.

Je connaissais ce son, il m'était étrangement familier, trop peut être et instinctivement je me suis dirigé vers la source. Là je t'ai découvert au sol, gesticulant désespérément contre la douleur qui t'assaillait. Debouts de part et d'autre, Bellatrix et Rodulfus Lestrange maintenaient constamment leur doloris – apparemment ils n'avaient pas retenu la leçon -. Furieux je les ai expulsés violemment. Peut être trop brutalement car ils tombèrent inconscients. Mais sur le moment ils pouvaient bien crever je m'en foutais royalement, je déteste qu'on me désobéisse.

Fort heureusement le petit 'entraînement' que tu avais subi avait augmenté ton endurance et tu n'étais pas devenu dément, juste complètement exténué. Au point de t'évanouir dans mes bras lorsque je t'ai aidé à te relever. Je t'ai donc porté jusqu'à ta pièce pour aussitôt me rendre dans la mienne où je t'ai déposé sur le lit car il n'y en avait pas dans la tienne. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est attendre que tu récupères et pour cela j'ai du patienter jusqu'au lendemain après midi. A 14h17 tu as ouvert les yeux (oui je regardais les heures, les minutes aussi car je n'avais rien d'autre à faire).

Je n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant mais tu avais des yeux verts magnifiques (tu les as toujours d'ailleurs…pour l'instant…). Je me suis assis à tes côtés et tu m'as fixé bizarrement.

« -Quoi ? »

Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu et tu as continué à me contempler.

Je me suis rapproché pour poser ma main sur ton front mais tu n'avais pas de fièvre. Par contre tu as mis ta main sur la mienne et tu l'as pressé contre ta peau en fermant les paupières de félicité. Tu étais beau ainsi et tu m'as attiré comme le bien attire le mal. Je me suis penché et j'ai cueillit tes douces lèvres. Au début tu n'as pas réagi alors je me suis reculé, moi-même un peu étonné par mon acte. Mais brusquement tu as attrapé ma nuque et m'as ramené à toi dans un baiser frénétique qui n'avait rien de tendre, un baiser qui nous laissa pantelant.

Nous nous sommes détachés difficilement l'un de l'autre puis nous nous sommes scrutés silencieusement. Tant de questions passaient dans nos yeux : pourquoi avions nous agi ainsi ? Pourquoi n'en étions nous pas rebutés ? Et surtout pourquoi avais je l'envie folle de recommencer ? Pourquoi étais je séduit par un homme et, qui plus est, mon pire ennemi ? Bien que nous ne soyons plus ennemis depuis longtemps.

En fait il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que je te repousse : ce n'était pas nouveau que j'appréciais ta présence. Physiquement tu n'avais rien à m'envier : des cheveux noirs de jais peut être un peu plus longs et rebelles que les miens, un visage fin, des yeux aussi verts que les miens étaient rouges, une bouche purpurine et un corps, bien qu'amaigri par les tortures, tout à fait attrayant, du moins de mon point de vue.

C'est de cette façon que notre relation a débutée, rien de romantique mais nous n'étions pas ce genre de personnes. J'ai repris ta bouche avec passion, passion à laquelle tu as ardemment répondu. J'avoue qu'au début je me servais de toi pour me soulager. J'aimais te prendre contre un mur ou à même le sol. Il n'y avait guère de tendresse dans ce que nous faisions mais tu n'en semblais pas dérangé, les cris de plaisir que tu poussais et tes suppliques tendant à prouver le contraire.

Nous avons continué ainsi pendant un bon petit moment et je ne sais quand notre désir s'est mué en amour ; sûrement au fur et à mesure, quand nos étreintes se sont faites moins brutales, quand je t'amenais à nos réunions pour résoudre les problèmes, quand je me laissais convaincre à participer à une partie de quidditch, quand furieux de voir mes mangemorts me faire les yeux doux tu piquais des crises de jalousie effrayantes, ou tout simplement quand j'en suis venu à me soucier plus de ta personne que de la mienne. Bref il fut un moment où notre haine nous parut bien lointaine.

Pendant deux ans nous avons vécu cet amour pleinement. Tu étais devenu le…non…mon Prince des Ténèbres, tous te respectaient autant que moi, nous dirigions ce nouveau monde ensemble et nous vivions comme nous le souhaitions, enfin libres. Deux ans de pur bonheur, moi qui n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment, toi qu'il n'avait que trop souvent fuit. Je ne pourrais décrire correctement ce que nous avons vécu, les mots seraient incorrects et dérisoires. Le bonheur ne s'explique pas.

Nous avions une maison, un manoir plutôt, à nous tout seul. Le matin je me réveillais dans tes bras et quand le travail ne nous accaparait pas, nous passions nos journées à nous prélasser ensemble, à nous baigner dans les multiples piscines, à galoper des heures à dos de licorne dans des plaines immenses, à voler…à faire ce que nous voulions. Ce qui nous avait toujours manqué dans notre enfance, nous le possédions enfin.

Mais apparemment nous n'étions pas destinés à vivre heureux car une tragédie nous frappa, te frappa…quoique je doute que je sois celui qui souffre le moins. Durant des années j'avais essayé de t'éliminer sans succès et aujourd'hui, ô ironie du sort, tu es sur le point de mourir…par ma faute. Alors que je ne souhaite plus ta mort, elle vient t'arracher à moi et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

J'écris ces mots à mon bureau alors que tu es allongé sur notre lit, tes cheveux forment une auréole sur le satin rouge des draps…Tu es si beau que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux (oui moi le plus grand mage noir du siècle je suis sur le point de pleurer). C'est terriblement injuste ce qui t'arrive. Tu es l'être le plus pur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, tu m'as rendu mon humanité, tu as fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, tu as évité que je ne détruise le monde et voilà comment la vie te récompense : en te condamnant. Tu m'as sauvé et moi malgré tous mes pouvoirs je suis dans l'incapacité de te rendre la pareille. Merlin que ça me tue !

Nous venons juste de revenir de St Mangouste où tu as passé plusieurs mois pour trouver un remède mais malgré tout le bataillon de médicomages à ton chevet, aucun n'a été découvert. C'est irréversible et c'est pourquoi tu as voulu rentrer chez nous : tu souhaitais passer tes derniers moments dans l'endroit où tu avais été le plus heureux. Je te regarde (contemple serait plus exact) pendant que je le peux encore. Tes paupières papillonnent et tu ouvres doucement tes émeraudes, ton regard fait le tour de la pièce, comme pour te remémorer où tu es, et il se pose sur moi. Tu me souris tendrement. Merlin que je t'aime…Je me lève et m'assieds à tes côtés.

« -Bien dormis mon ange ?

Tu hoches la tête et je t'embrasse désespérément puis je m'attaque à ton cou.

-Fais moi l'amour, dis tu faiblement

-Hors de question, je ne veux pas t'épuiser encore plus.

Tu me regardes dans les yeux et répète :

-Fais moi l'amour. »

Misère comment puis je résister à cet air suppliant, ce n'est physiquement pas possible. Je me place à califourchon sur toi et recommence à t'embrasser avec plus de passion. Lentement mes mains glissent sur toi, te caressent, te vénèrent. D'un geste de la main nos vêtements disparaissent, nous laissant peau contre peau. Je gémis, toi aussi. Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi et de ton corps. Ma bouche descend sur tes clavicules, puis sur tes tétons que je mordille et lèche consciencieusement.

Tu halètes de plus bel. Je descends toujours, vers ton sexe et sans m'attarder sur les préliminaires, je l'engloutis pleinement tout en enfonçant deux doigts dans ton intimité. Tu cries et te cambres sous la sensation. J'ajoute un troisième doigt et continue de te sucer avec application. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de cet avis car tu me fais revenir à ta hauteur.

« -Prends moi immédiatement », m'ordonnes tu d'une voix rauque sous laquelle je frissonne.

Je t'obéis ; de toute façon je n'ai jamais su te résister. Je me place correctement entre tes cuisses largement écartées et te pénètre entièrement, puis j'attends. Ta respiration s'est accélérée et après deux minutes tu me fais signe de continuer. Par Salazar à chaque fois je me retiens de jouir tout de suite, tu es tellement étroit et chaud. J'entame un mouvement de va et vient langoureux mais tes jambes s'enroulent autour de moi et me pressent contre toi, ton regard dilaté me consume littéralement.

« -Baise moi, me souffles tu »

J'obéis…encore. J'accélère la cadence, mes coups de butoir touchant à chaque fois ta prostate, tu hurles la tête rejetée en arrière. Je rentre, je sors violemment, agrippant tes hanches pour mieux t'empaler. La déferlante de plaisir est insoutenable, nous crions à l'unisson. Je prends en plus ton sexe en main et lui imprime la même impulsion frénétique.

Tu n'en peux plus et jouis entre nous et moi je le fais en toi lorsque ton anneau de chair se contracte autour de mon membre. Exténué je m'écroule sur toi. Mais quelque chose m'inquiète : ton torse ne se soulève plus. Je me redresse promptement pour voir ton visage éclairé par un sourire magnifique mais dont les yeux ont perdu toute vie. Le cœur que tu m'avais donné se brise alors.

C'est fini, tout est fini.

Tu es parti loin, si loin de moi, mais au moins tu es mort de la plus belle des façons, tu es mort en faisant l'amour.

Nous sommes morts tous les deux car sans toi je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Des larmes dévalent mes joues en cascades quand je pense que tout est de ma faute, la faute de ce foutu sort, de cette foutu cicatrice qui a engendré une tumeur dans ton cerveau. Tumeur dont personne ne s'est rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour te sauver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop grosse pour prétendre à une utopique guérison. Personne n'a rien pu faire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la vie t'avait condamné.

JE t'avais condamné cette nuit du 31 octobre. Je voulais te tuer et j'y suis arrivé. Ton corps inerte sous le mien en est la plus douloureuse des preuves. Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans toi ? Cela m'est impossible, pas après ce que tu m'as fais, pas après que tu m'aies rendu mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie. A quoi cela servirait il si je n'ai plus l'envie de me lever le matin sans ton goût sur mes lèvres, si je n'ai plus ton innocence pour me faire oublier les désagréments de la vie, si je n'ai plus ton odeur pour effacer celle du sang qui m'entoure ?

Comment vivre sans ton regard aimant, ta peau de pêche, tes mains de démon, sans une seule parcelle de toi ? En tremblant je me lève et vais prendre une fiole dans un tiroir de mon bureau, puis me recouche à tes côtés. Me ravisant je reviens en toi, comme ça nous ne serons jamais plus séparés…et je bois…Cher Séverus il a toujours su exécuter les poisons à merveille…

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


End file.
